


Ville's lips on your lips

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, His Infernal Majesty - Fandom, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville gives the best Oral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ville's lips on your lips

Saturday night, the television’s soft glow illuminates your messy bedroom. Your hand brings a nearly finished cigarette to your lips, petting your flat abs you take a long drag. The t.v has lost your interest long ago. Nothing has been on for over an hour and the only thing showing is an attractive blonde demonstrating a reinvented dumbbell.   
“Pathetic.” you exhale suddenly puffing a smoky sensual haze in front of you. A numb hand reaches for the remote and pushes the mute button, instantly shutting up the blonde. A number scrolls across the screen followed by the words ‘order now!’ A smirk spreads across your face as you idly play with your dangling belly ring forgetting Ville’s head is near by. The single jingle makes him turn and yawn simultaneously. He looks for your eyes from your lap. He had been laying there for a while half awake half asleep.  
“what’s pathetic sweetheart?”   
He questions sweetly, taking what’s left of the fag from your hand and puffing it softly. Your eyes meet his and your lower lip is clamped by your teeth.  
“It’s pathetic what people do to sell these days. A pink dumbbell is not a new invention. It’s just a dumbbell. There’s nothing…..” You’re suddenly at a loss for words, but luckily your Finnish poet is there to help you out.

“Revolutionary? No I guess there isn’t.” His soft British accent wets you. When he sings it’s a powerful roar, but when he’s on the verge of falling into a deep slumber is a sexual purr. His rosy pouty lips perfectly envelope the bud of the fag as he looks into your eyes. Liner and crumbs of dry mascara have been smeared across his eye bags and lids. His devious stare makes your panties a bit more moist than usual when you’re around him. Surrendered you part your lips to speak.  
“Kiss me…” You beg. He grins and gets on all fours to crawl past you ignoring your request, but only for a moment. He presses the bud hard on the metal ashtray that sits on the bedside table extinguishing the small embers within it. The sexual tension in the room is almost tangible as he ghosts his lips over yours. Inches away from your face, his eyes bloom open.

“I don’t want to kiss these lips darling…” Like a cat, he crawls backward moving away from your face. Never loosing eye contact. He enjoys teasing you and you know it. 'Bastard’ you think to yourself. His hands move up and down on your thighs gently lifting the edge of your pleated skirt. Memorized by his gentle boyish touch you swallow loudly causing him to giggle in the middle of his actions. His hands delicately remove your panties. It’s as if he’s teasing himself as well. His movements are slow, delicate, and clean. A’s he peels your panties from your vaginal lips he’s pleasantly surprised to find a long white sticky strand departing from your clean shaven folds. His cheeks turn pink after he flashes a coy smile. He brings the panties up and sniffs them before placing his large strong hands on your thighs.

“Spread your legs sweetheart…” Hypnotized, you obey the sex God gripping your legs.  
“These are the lips I wanted to kiss.” Ville licks his lips preparing for his meal. He lowers himself then lays down comfortably between your legs. His long wet tongue ready to explore your flaming lips. The anticipation builds up and you quickly grip the sheets and fearfully look at the ceiling? 'What is Ville capable o..’

“OHHHH!” Ville’s tongue is suddenly dancing inside you, and he’s sucking and breathing against your lips. Humming, almost singing. You try to recollect your thoughts and realize then that he is in fact humming a H.I.M song, and your wet pussy is his microphone tonight. He is putting on quite a performance. Just when you think this couldn’t get any better he moves one hand up and rests it on your mons venus. Your heart begins to race and your lips begin to throb when he begins to rub his thumb right against your clit. At this point he knows you’re about to loose it so he makes sure to keep his sensual stare on you. You arch your back screaming in exactly, and Ville is there to catch your feminine wine. He makes sure you’re staring at him, and when you think his show is done Ville gives you an encore with his lips against yours. One last time, he tilts his head pressing his lips against yours as if they were the lips on your face. He parts his lips rubbing his nose against your groin, massaging your lips with his wet tongue. Essentially french kissing you down south.

Exhaling loudly you twitch under his spell never looking away from this Finnish angel. He smiles pulling back from your tight wet pussy, strands of love sticking to his chin.


End file.
